1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chuck, and more particularly to a power chuck mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical power chuck devices comprise a pair of jaws movable toward or away from each other for clamping an object therein such that the object may be rotated with the chuck device and may be machined by other machine devices. However, in order that the jaws may be moved toward or away from each other, typical chuck mechanisms comprise a rather complicated guiding mechanism for moving the jaws toward or away from each other. The guiding mechanism may not be easily operated and may not be easily manufactured.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chuck mechanisms.